


Do You Believe in Magic?

by starsinjars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Goodbyes, Slash if you squint, hp universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinjars/pseuds/starsinjars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, a wizard, reveals his deepest secret to Dean, a muggle, before leaving for Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe in Magic?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too familiar with the Harry Potter universe as I should be so I apologize in advance for any errors I make.

-0-0-0-0-

Dean always thought that Castiel was magical. The way he always knew when to appear, always knew what to say, always knew what he needed when Dean himself didn't know. Castiel was perfect.

But Dean had this nagging feeling that Castiel was hiding something from him.

He always was off somewhere God knows where, saying mysterious things that Dean knows should be impossible. Like knowing it was going to snow in April when Dean jokingly wanted a snow day.

"Do you really want it to snow, Dean?" Castiel asked, looking deep into his eyes. "Because I think it will if you wish for it hard enough."

Sure Dean wished for snow but he didn't think a freak full blown blizzard would take place exactly at midnight that night.

It just had to be a coincidence.

-0-0-0-

"Dean, there's something I've been wanting to show you for a long time."

Dean smiled, but frowned when Castiel continued, "But not now. Or at least, not here."

Dean blinked. "What is it, Cas?"

Castiel smiled but shook his head, bringing a finger to his lips. He looked around, and when he deems the coast clear grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him close.

"Follow me."

Not letting go of Dean's hand, Castiel booked it towards the edge of town, where the forest is. Dean isn't paying attention to where they're going until he saw the trees.

Dean froze for a moment, remembering the scary stories about these woods, about how weird stuff happening like singing frogs, floating leaves without wind, and a mysterious chant that follows through the woods.

But he's not alone, he's with Castiel and he feels safe. So he continues onward, following Castiel through the branches and bushes and doesn't notice the sun going down.

They're in the middle of the forest now, twilight making the fireflies start to light up and everything looks so magical. Castiel let go of Dean's hand, and put his hands behind his back.

"Dean," Castiel started, moving an inch away from Dean so that there's a tiny bit of space between them. "You're my best friend, my true friend. I don't know what I would do without you."

Dean smiled, biting his lip. "Same, Cas. I'm going to miss you."

Castiel frowned. "How did you know --"

"Like you said, Cas. You're my best friend, my true friend. It sounds like you're saying goodbye, and I'm right aren't I?"

Castiel faltered."Just… just for the school year. I'll be back before you know it."

Dean whispered so quietly Castiel could barely hear it. "It's not going to be the same without you, you know."

Castiel looked to the ground. "I know." He looked up. "But I think you should know, no deserve to know, just why I'm leaving." Castiel removes his hands from behind his back, and in his right hand is a stick.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You… you wanted to show me a stick?"

"Not just any stick, Dean." Castiel waved his hand with the stick. "It's my wand.

"I'm a wizard."

Dean wants to laugh, but the look on Castiel's face is so serious. Castiel isn't one for humor and besides why would he make a joke about this?

Castiel looks crest-fallen. "You don't believe me."

Dean closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's just… hard to sink in. Give me a minute."

Castiel whispered, "What if I show you something?"

Dean widened his eyes. "Could you?"

Castiel waved his wand, making sparks fly from the tip.

Dean's eyes lit up. "Wow…" he breathed, unable to say anything else.

"I'm going to a school to hone my magical skills," Castiel continued his explanation. "And I'll be sure to come back, for holidays."

Dean immediately pulled in Castiel for an embrace. "I'm going to miss you, man."

Castiel hugged back just as tightly. "I'll be sure to write to you. Just don't be alarmed if an owl starts giving you letters."

Dean laughed, and Castiel knew that he couldn't wait for school to be over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
